<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where's Your Head At? by everest_tayla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070601">Where's Your Head At?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everest_tayla/pseuds/everest_tayla'>everest_tayla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everest_tayla/pseuds/everest_tayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon isn't used to rejection...or feelings...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Rent Boy" Renton &amp; Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOL so this was supposed to be a one shot and turned into something else entirely. I don't own Trainspotting obviously, just a big fan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi Sickboy!"</p><p>Simon lifted his head in acknowledgement as he made his way over to the group at their regular table at the pub, the booth practically full. </p><p>He bumped fists with Tommy and Spud, gave Franco a nod and Rent's shoulder a squeeze in greeting.</p><p>Mark looked up at him. "Where've ya been lurkin'?" </p><p>"Out and about. This n' that."</p><p>He gave a nod to the girls at the next booth. Allison, Kelly, Lizzy, Gail and......<em><strong>hello</strong></em>.</p><p>
  <em>What's this then?</em>
</p><p>Beside Gail sat a girl with medium-length ash blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked much more polished than the rest of the group. Not by the simple black turtle neck and dark blue jeans she was wearing, but by her energy. She looked too clean. Innocent. Well rested. A stark contrast to the rest of them. </p><p>The girl fiddled with the beer bottle between her hands as the other girls chatted, gazing around the pub out of boredom. </p><p>Simon crouched towards Tommy with his voice lowered. "Who's the new lass?"</p><p>Tommy glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>"That's Liz's friend Anna, from uni."</p><p>"How come ah've never seen her around before?"</p><p>"She's moved here for the year tae take care of her grandad."</p><p>"Hmm, interestin’...", Sickboy ran his tongue over his front teeth like a viper. </p><p>"Think she's a bit tae on the straight and narrow for ya Sickboy."</p><p>He shrugged. "They all bend eventually."</p><p>"Bend over ya mean." Spud earned a rare high five from Franco while the others chuckled. Sickboy gave them a wink before heading over to the girl's table.</p><p>Allison lit up like a Christmas tree even in her junky state. "Hi Sim-", she began as Simon spoke over her, ignoring her entirely.</p><p>"Liz, how rude of ya not tae introduce me tae ya new friend."</p><p>Liz rolled her eyes. "Anna this is Simon, Simon this is Anna." </p><p>Anna gave him a distracted nod before she zoned out again, looking a little too disinterested for his taste. </p><p>He held a hand out towards her, "It'sa pleasure."</p><p>She reached her hand out to shake his before he smoothly turned it over, giving her knuckles a kiss. Her hand felt soft and delicate against his long slightly calloused fingers. He sent a mental note to himself to buy some more hand cream. </p><p>An amused smirk spread across her pretty face. </p><p>"The pleasure's mine", she snickered, her tone sarcastic. She took a final swig of her bottle before pulling her hand out of his.</p><p>She slid out of the booth. "I'm grabbin’ another drink. Do any of ya want one?"</p><p>The girls shook their heads, already deep in another conversation.</p><p>"Ah'll join ya", he fell in step beside her as they reached the bar.</p><p>"Can I grab another please?"</p><p>The barman nodded before he went to the fridge.</p><p>"Thanks for escortin’ me the three steps from the table”, sarcasm dripped from Anna's voice like honey.</p><p>He showed off his pearly whites. "Ah'm a true gentlemen."</p><p>She gave a faint snort, leaving the money on the counter and taking her fresh beer.</p><p>"So I've heard."</p><p>Simon shot Lizzy a dirty look over his shoulder, not that she was paying attention.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What else have ya heard?"</p><p>"That Billy Idol wants his box of bleach back."</p><p>He brought his gaze back to her with a start. She gave him a sly smile before going back to the table. </p><p>He suppressed a laugh out of mild shock.</p><p>
  <em>A smart mouth huh.</em>
</p><p>He liked a bit of banter. Wasn't used to it coming out of such pretty mouth though. </p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he looked good. Knew his intense locks were one of the things that set him apart from all the rest. Aside from his fashion, charisma, and intense charm. That's why all the lass's practically lined up to blow him.</p><p>He straightened his shoulders, shaking off whatever niggle of self-consciousness he momentarily felt before he strutted back to the table.</p><p>"Scoot over, will ya?", he said as he squeezed into the booth next to Anna, not giving her much choice. The girls gave him a look before moving.</p><p>Like he gave a fuck.</p><p>He got as close to Anna as he could, leaving empty space on the edge of the seat. </p><p>She sent him daggers. "Could ya back up a little?"</p><p>He shrugged, stretching an arm over the back of the seat, his wrist grazing the back of her neck.</p><p>"Sorry, no room."</p><p>She shook her head, taking a swip of her drink.</p><p>"So Ah heard ya stayin’ in Leith."</p><p>"You've heard correctly."</p><p>"It'll be nice tae have some fresh blood around."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>She gnawed at the corner of lip absentmindedly. He wanted to bite it.</p><p>"Ah pretty much know everythin' and everyone around here so if ya need a guide, Ah'm ya man."</p><p>"Appreciate it”, she replied with the enthusiasm of someone selected for jury duty.</p><p>He slid his hand underneath hers on the table, tracing her palm with his slender fingers.</p><p>"Ya have pretty hands."<br/>She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Don't think I've heard that one before."</p><p>"That's cos ya haven't met me before."</p><p>"You're not subtle are ya?"</p><p>He shrugged with his signature grin. "Ah know what Ah want."</p><p>She opened her mouth to respond before Liz cut in.</p><p>"We're going tae Volcano soon, wanna come?"</p><p>"Nah, I'll give it a miss. I should spend some time with grandad on my first night here at least."</p><p>Anna downed her drink before signalling for Simon to move.</p><p>"Leavin' sae soon?"</p><p>"Sure am."</p><p>"Can Ah walk ya home?"</p><p>"I'll grab a taxi."</p><p>He was losing momentum. "After we were just gettin' tae know each other?"</p><p>He pouted with exaggerated lips.</p><p>"Are ya gonna move or what?"</p><p>"Dunno, Ah'm pretty comfortable."</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes before turning her figure towards him and throwing a leg over his lap, straddling him momentarily. Her neck and chest were eye level with his face, close enough to smell her coconut shampoo. Before he could grab her hips and force her crotch to brush his like he wanted to, she squirmed out over the top of him.</p><p>"Damn, Ah was likin' where that was goin'."</p><p>She ignored him, straightening her top. "It was nice meetin' ya all."</p><p>The girls muttered goodbye while the guys gave her nod and wave. </p><p>He watched her walk out of the pub with her scent still all over him.</p><p>He flipped his gaze to Liz accusingly.</p><p>"What'd ya tell her bout' me?"</p><p>"Nothin’ that isn't true."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"That ya'd fuck anythin’ with a heartbeat."</p><p>He let an evil shit-eating grin spread across his handsome face. "That's not true Liz. Ya know Ah wouldn't touch ya with a ten-foot pole."</p><p>Her face went bright red. With anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. <br/>"Not that'd Ah'd even let ya, ya dick”, she spat.</p><p>He knew that was a lie. He occasionally caught her staring at him hotly as she made out with Tommy. </p><p>He went back over to his mates, sliding in next to Rents. </p><p>"No luck mate?", asked Spud.</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"I told ya. Tae pure for ya", Tommy said.</p><p>"We'll see lads, we'll see."</p><p>"Ya've got ya work cut out for ya."</p><p>"Why do ya say that Tommy?", asked Simon.</p><p>"She's a virgin y'know?"</p><p>This peaked Simon's interest, eyes going wide. "How do ya know?"</p><p>"She told Liz, Liz told me."</p><p>"Really? What, she savin' herself for marriage or somethin'?"</p><p>Tommy shook his head. "Nah. Just never been interested in anyone. Accordin' tae Liz anyway."</p><p>Simon stroked his chin like a clichè Bond villian. He hadn't had a virgin yet. Not female anyway. This could be interesting.</p><p>"Ah haven't had a challenge for a while."</p><p>"What if she's leso?", piped Spud.</p><p>Simon shrugged. "Ah didn't get that vibe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all at Volcano a couple weeks later. Simon had three birds on either side of him, at least two of them he'd been with the night before already.</p><p>Every now and then he'd scan the crowd, hoping to catch sight of Anna. It'd felt like ages since they'd met, and he hadn't seen her since. He asked Liz twice if she was coming out. She gave him the same answer each time. </p><p>"She said maybe. That's all Ah know."</p><p>And so he waited, allowing one of the birds next to him to rub his thigh while the other nibbled his earlobe. He enjoyed the attention. It distracted him from his pining, a feeling he wasn't used to.</p><p>He saw Mark in the corner fidgeting something fierce. Poor guy was trying to get off the skag again. Simon knew he was itching for a bird, at the stage where his sex drive had returned with a vengeance. Maybe he could entice one of the birds beside him to throw Rents a bone. He glanced either side of him, debating which one would be more willing to hookup with a skinny junkie like Rent boy.</p><hr/><p>Anna walked into the loud and crowded club with her coat folded over her arm. She tried to ignore the little niggle of anxiety in the pit of her stomach.</p><p><em>Push yourself</em>.</p><p>Even her grandfather had told her to go out and spend time with people her own age. She'd fallen into a comfortable pattern of getting the groceries, cooking meals, going for walks and watching old movies with her granddad. After a year of studying a subject she no longer had any interest in, she felt lost and burnt out. She welcomed the very low-key aspect of their routine. </p><p>Yet here she was. At some club, looking around for people she didn't really relate to. Liz was nice enough in small doses, but there was only so many times Anna could listen to her talking about Tommy's lackluster head skills. </p><p>She spotted a familiar face in the corner of the club, his shaved head casually bopping along to the music. She took her chances, preferring small talk with an acquaintance than awkwardly standing by herself at the entrance.</p><p>Anna waded through the writhing bodies, neon lights and sweat invading her senses. She made it to her destination.</p><p>"Hey...Mark was it?"</p><p>He glanced her way, recognition flooded his eyes, lit cigarette in his mouth.</p><p>"Anne?"</p><p>"Anna."</p><p>"Sorry Anna. How're ya doin'?"</p><p>He put a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>He didn't seem like the touchy feely type when they'd first met. In fact he'd barely been able to hold a conversation last time; eyes red and spaced out. Now he seemed full of energy.</p><p>"I'm okay. Where's everyone else?"</p><p>He gestured with his hand, "They're all somewhere. Think the girls are in the bathroom. Ya look great by the way."</p><p>She looked down at her long sleeve figure hugging black dress that brushed just the tops of her thighs. It was the only clubbing attire she really owned.</p><p>"Thanks, so do you."</p><p>It was half the truth. The lime green crop singlet he was wearing wasn't her cup of tea, but his face and complexion seemed healthy; his eyes more clear and alert. That was when she noticed the needle marks on his arms.</p><p>That's why he's so skinny, she thought.</p><p>He offered her a drag of his cigarette. </p><p>She shook her head. "I don't smoke."</p><p>He smiled mischievously. "It's not tobacco."</p><p>She glanced at the joint.</p><p>"Oh. I've never smoked that either."</p><p>"Have ya had a drink yet?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Here." He stuck the joint back between his lips and pulled a fresh one from his pocket. </p><p>"Smoke it first before ya drink, otherwise you'll be sick."</p><p>"Uhh..."</p><p>He handed it to her. It felt foreign between her fingers. </p><p>"They're not tae strong. Unlike Spud's. They way he rolls em’, ya could knock out an elephant."</p><p>
  <em>It's one joint Anna. Live a little.</em>
</p><p>"Okay.."</p><p>She put it between her lips before Mark lit it with his lighter. She inhaled deeply before coughing her lungs out.</p><p>"Holy shit..."</p><p>"Take small drags", he said kindly, patting her on the back.</p><p>"You're a bad influence", she squelched out, half joking.</p><p>"Not compared tae the rest of the lads. Trust me."</p><p>After she could breathe again, she took a small drag. She coughed a little, but it didn't burn as much.</p><p>"How're ya findin' Leith?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Haven't seen much of it to be honest."</p><p>"It ain't the most excitin' place, but there's a few spots ya should check out."</p><p>"I will eventually."<br/>She resisted the urge to have another coughing fit, trying to focus on Mark's words.</p><p>"Sickboy's got it bad for ya, y'know?"</p><p>"Whose Sic-....oh Simon. The blondie.”</p><p>
  <em>Billy Idol.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, hasn't stopped talkin' about ya since we met ya. Drivin’ us all nuts actually."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Well...that's a surprise. I always think I make a pretty underwhelmin’ first impression."</p><p>"Any interest there?"</p><p>She shrugged, answering honestly. "I'm not blind. He's attractive. But he seemed a bit..."</p><p>"Vain? Asshole? Womanizer?", Mark spouted.</p><p>"Well, yeah”, she giggled, mentally blaming the pot.</p><p>"Trust me ah get it. He's both my favourite and least favourite person wrapped intae one."</p><p>"Love/hate friendship?"</p><p>"Somethin' like that. He has his moments. Ah've known him forever."</p><p>She nodded, inhaling the last of her joint whilst swaying on the spot to the music. </p><p>"Wanna dance?", Mark asked, looking like he was just about ready to crawl out of his skin.</p><p>She shrugged. "Why not?"</p><p>She threw her coat over the chairs behind them, taking Mark's offering hand.</p><hr/><p>"So ya see, if ya want a good time, Mark's ya man."</p><p>The skinny lass with the jet black bob raised an eyebrow at Simon, her black lipstick marking her teeth.</p><p>She looked like she was into extreme shit. Perfect outlet for Renton.</p><p>"The guy with the shaved head?"</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"It looks like he's already havin’ fun with someone."</p><p>Simon turned to where she was pointing. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck me.</em>
</p><p>Mark was swaying to the beat, his hands on the hips of an ash-blonde lass with killer legs.</p><p>
  <em>Anna.</em>
</p><p>"You've got tae be fuckin' kiddin' me aren't ya?" he spat to no one in particular, goth lass forgotten. </p><p>He watched them intently. He could see the sheen of sweat forming over Rent's shaved head under the throbbing lights. He spun her around, whipping her out into the crowd before pulling her back in. They were both smiling, laughing: carefree as if in a daze. </p><p>How could his bestfriend do this to him? Rents knew he had first dibs.</p><p>Simon got up from the lounge, striding through the crowd with purpose. He ignored the hands that grabbed at him, the bodies that tried to dry hump him as he went past. </p><p>"Mark, can Ah have a word with ya?"</p><p>Mark stopped swaying, sensing Sickboy's tone and the use of his first name. He understood this wasn't a time to fuck around. Anna still danced around him, eyes closed and lost in the music.</p><p>Sickboy followed Mark to the corner he was perched in previously, leaving Anna on the dancefloor, although she didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"Alright Si?", Mark asked apprehensively.</p><p>"What the fuck are ya doin'? Ya know ah have first dibs."</p><p>"Ah was just dancin' with her."</p><p>"Just dancin'? Ya hard as a rock."</p><p>"Ya know ah'm comin' off it Si. Of course ah'm hard”, Mark yelled against the music.</p><p>"Well point the filthy fucker in another direction, alright? Look-"</p><p>Simon grabbed his friends shoulders and rotated his body towards the bar. A young brunette stood alone with a drink in her hand. </p><p>"There's a lass. She's by herself. Have a go at her."</p><p>Mark gave the girl a once over before shrugging. "Alright."</p><p>And off he went, following Simon's advice and the cravings of his cock.</p><p>Simon turned back towards Anna. She was being eyed up by a pack of wolves, all trying to grind up against her.</p><p>He pushed through the masses of people. He snaked a possessive hand around her waist as he went past, spinning her towards his body so now she was flush with his chest. He gave the other lads the finger with his eyes.</p><p>"Heeey...where'd my other dance partner go?"</p><p>"He's otherwise engaged."</p><p>She was so giggly. Not even protesting against his close proximity. He could smell her intoxicating scent. Vanilla, coconut, coffee, and....huh.</p><p>"Ya baked and didn't even share?"</p><p>"Mark gave it to me."</p><p>She had her hands clasped around the middle of his back as she swayed, dipping her head back so her neck was exposed.</p><p>"Ya seem tae be in a better mood than the last time I saw ya. Where've ya been anyway?"</p><p>She rose back up to meet his eyes. "Busy."</p><p>She slid her hands up around his neck, he squeezed her tighter against him.</p><p>"Tae busy for me?"</p><p>"It's not all about you Sickboy."</p><p>Another thing Mark taught her. Brilliant. </p><p>He brought his forehead down to hers, their breaths mingling.</p><p>"Oh god..." she panted, clutching at him for dear life.</p><p>"Ah know...", he lowered his mouth, inviting her to meet him halfway. </p><p>"I'm gonna be sick", she bolted through the crowd, leaving him wanting and needy.</p><p>He followed her outside. The cold air bit into his skin as he noticed her kneeling on the empty pavement, hands grasping at her scalp.</p><p>"Anna?"</p><p>"I don't feel good. I don't feel good at all.” Her hands were clasped around the back of her head, her voice laced with panic.</p><p>He knelt down beside her.</p><p>"It's the joint. Is this the first time ya've smoked?"</p><p>She nodded slowly, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>"Ya doin fine. Deep breaths."</p><p>"The world is spinnin’, I feel like I'm fallin’."</p><p>"Ya not. Ah'm here tae catch ya alright?"</p><p>He put his hands on her shoulders, lightly stroking up and down her arms. </p><p>"Ah'm right here."</p><p>Her head fell back against his shoulder.</p><p>"I can't feel my face”, she whimpered.</p><p>He moved his hands to her jaw, lightly stroking a trail from her chin to her temples.</p><p>"Is that better?"</p><p>"Hmfph", she mumbled, eyes still closed.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, Simon supporting her weight whilst maintaining contact with his hands, keeping her grounded.</p><p>"I'm feelin’ a little better now", she said softly, eyes still closed.</p><p>"Can ya stand?"</p><p>"I dunno."</p><p>He hooked his arms underneath her shoulders, pulling her up with him as he stood, her back still leaning against his chest.</p><p>"How's that?"</p><p>"It's ....okay."</p><p>"Try walkin'."</p><p>She took a step, swaying towards the road. He grabbed her, securing her back against his chest.</p><p>"Ah'll walk with ya."</p><p>"I came in a cab."</p><p>"Where do ya live?"</p><p>She mumbled a street name he recognized.</p><p>"That's not tae far. We'll walk. The fresh air will do ya good."</p><p>"No cab?"</p><p>He looked towards the empty cab rank.</p><p>"No cab."</p><p>He tucked her into his side, arm securely around her waist so her weight was baring against him. He made sure to walk slowly, not wanting her to trip over. </p><p>"Are ya hot or cold? Do ya want my jacket?"</p><p>"I'm..... cot."</p><p>"What?", he asked.</p><p>"Hold."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Both”, she eventually mumbled.</p><p>He suppressed a chuckle. "Okay, just keep breathin'."</p><p>Anna suddenly stopped. "Oh shit! I left my jacket in the club."</p><p>"Ah'm afraid it's probably long gone by now."</p><p>"That suuuucks", she whined, resting her head against his shoulder with a pout.</p><p>He smirked.<br/> <br/>"I'm gonna be so embarrassed when I wake up tomorrow."</p><p>"Ah promise ah won't tell a soul."</p><p>"Simon Sickboy. Keepin’ my secrets."</p><p>"Of course."<br/>They continued to walk the dark streets of Leith, the odd streetlamp illuminating their way.</p><p>"I thought bein’ high was supposed to be a good feelin’”, Anna blurted.</p><p>He shrugged. "All depends on the circumstances. Ya gotta be in the right frame of mind."</p><p>"I was feelin’ anxious before."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I don't know anyone."</p><p>"Ya know Liz."</p><p>"Barely."</p><p>"Well, now ya know me”, he gave her arm a squeeze.</p><p>She snorted. "Fine. Tell me somethin’."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Somethin’ that nobody else knows."</p><p>"Hmm..", he pretended to think of something.</p><p>"I'll keep your secret, as long as you keep mine."</p><p>"A bad trip isn't much of a secret Anna."</p><p>"C'mon tell me somethin’. Pleeeeease."</p><p>He thought of something. "Okay. Ah'd fuck Sean Connery."</p><p>"Would you fuck him or would he fuck you?"</p><p>Taken aback, he stumbled over his words. "Ahh, er...Both."</p><p>"Kinky."</p><p>He laughed, rather enjoying this newly discovered side of Anna. <br/>They'd made it to her street.</p><p>"Which house is yours?”, he asked.</p><p>"Over there."</p><p>They approached a small two-story house with a green door. She squatted down to a pot plant, lifting it to reveal a key underneath. </p><p>She fiddled with the lock before the door opened. She stepped over the threshold, turning to thank him when he strode past her.</p><p>"Wait, what are ya doin’?", she whispered after him, quickly closing the door.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You can't come in. My grandpa's asleep in there", she signalled to the closed door beside Sickboy.</p><p>"Well then we better not wake him. Where's ya room?"</p><p>"Upstairs but-" she muffled a squeal as he threw her over his shoulder, her long legs dangling beside his face. </p><p>She felt him ascend the stairs in darkness.</p><p>She gave him a whack on the butt with her fist. "I'm pretty sure I can walk now."</p><p>"Just makin' sure ya get tae bed safe n' sound."</p><p>He found the only other bedroom. A plain white bedframe with a yellow quilt. He plopped her down as gentle as he could.</p><p>"Thanks, you can go now."</p><p>"And not tuck ya in? What kind of man would ah be?"</p><p>He unzipped her black boots painfully slow before his fingers trailed up legs.</p><p>She sat up abruptly, grabbing a hold of his wrist.</p><p>"I can change clothes myself."</p><p>"Just thought ya could use a helpin' hand is all", he said slowly with his signature smug grin.</p><p>She slid out from under him, grabbing a piece of clothing that was folded at the end of the bed before leaving him alone. He watched her close the bathroom door.</p><p>He shed is jacket, folding it neatly over the end of the bed railing. He did the same with his shirt and pants, leaving him in just black briefs.</p><p>He slid under the doona, hands tucked behind his head as he waited for her.</p><p>She came out a minute later, wearing a long black oversized t-shirt. She gave him a long hard look, taking in his shirtless torso.</p><p>"You can stay here if you can keep your hands to yourself."</p><p>He lifted his hands in surrender. "Ah can't promise anythin' if ya steal the blankets."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but slid in beside him, making sure there was at least ten centimeters between them. </p><p>She felt his foot slide over to hers under the covers.</p><p>"Ya only said hands."</p><p>She sighed, turning away from him to lie on her back and stare at the ceiling. </p><p>"Why do they call you Sickboy?"</p><p>"Ah dunno. My lack in moral fibre might have somethin' tae do with it."</p><p>"You and Mark are tight."</p><p>"We've been bestfriends for ages. Do ya like him?"</p><p>She shrugged. "When he's not on somethin', sure. He almost seemed human tonight."</p><p>"He loves heroin."</p><p>"You love it too."</p><p>"Aye”, he admitted.</p><p>She reached a hand out to trace the faded bruises on his arms. They weren't as angry as Mark's. There weren't as many either.</p><p>"Better than sex, I've heard”, she said quietly, not looking him in the eye.</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>"In that case, maybe I should skip sex and go straight to heroin."</p><p>"Sex with me is close tae heroin." There was no smugness in his voice, as if he was simply stating a fact.</p><p>She met his gaze then. "Tell me what it's like."</p><p>"Sex with me?"</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes. "Heroin."</p><p>He crept over so Anna could feel his breath against her neck and ear. Contact without touching. </p><p>He whispered deep and low against the shell of her ear.</p><p>"Close ya eyes."</p><p>She did.</p><p>"Now, imagine the best orgasm ya've ever had."</p><p>She felt heat creep up her neck to her cheeks, trying to remain as neutral as possible.</p><p>She could feel him smiling.</p><p>"Are ya imagining it?"</p><p>She cleared her throat. "Yes."</p><p>"Well times that by a thousand. Ya still wouldn't be close. It hits ya all at once until it's everythin' and nothin'. Ya drownin' but ya dunnot care bout' anythin' else. All ya can feel is the pleasure in ya bloodstream, burnin' away all the bad shite in ya head."</p><p>She swallowed, opening her eyes to meet his.</p><p>"Woah", she breathed.</p><p>"But then the withdrawals kick in. The sweats, the aches, the fever. Hunger, thirst, sex drive. Ya become insatiable until that next hit."</p><p>"What stage are you in?"</p><p>"My last hit is wearin' off. Ah'll be due for another very soon. But Ah can handle it better than Rents can. The poor bugger."</p><p>"Because you can have your needs met with the click of a finger”, she said with no malice, simply stating a fact.</p><p>"Not at the moment...”, he said suggestively.</p><p>"If you're feeling antsy, go. I won't be offended”, she said honestly.</p><p>"I dunnot want tae go."</p><p>"Well you're not gonna get your itch scratched by me tough guy", she gave his cheek a pat before turning over completely so her back was to him. </p><p>He stayed. </p><p>He didn't know why. Because she was right. He was starting to feel it bad. The shakes in his hands, the fever, the hardness below his groin. The heat from her body next to him wasn't helping. He focused on his breathing. In and out. Deep and purposeful. Until he saw newborn rays of sunlight beginning to stain the sky from her window. <br/>He hadn't slept. He looked over to her. She hadn't moved, her breathing continuous. </p><p>He slowly crept out of the bed, careful not to disturb her. Shucking on his jeans and shirt; jacket hung over his arm. He stood above her, crouching down to brush her forehead with his lips.</p><p>He didn't know why he did that either. It didn't count as brownie points if the lass wasn't conscious for it.</p><p>He shut her door before quietly tip toeing down the stairs, pulling on his jacket. He froze on the last step. A dressing gown-clad man in his 60s stood in the hallway, newspaper in hand as they made eye contact.</p><p>Simon gave a nod. "Sir."</p><p>Anna's grandfather let out a whistle. "She really did go out and have fun last night."</p><p>"It's not what ya think-"</p><p>"No need tae explain it tae me lad. I was young once tae. Just use the window next time if ya plan on sneakin' out."</p><p>"Aye sir."</p><p>Her grandfather stood aside to let him pass. They gave each other a passing nod before he left out the front door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I tend to flick between POV's like in the middle of scenes but I'm sleep deprived okay?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rents, wasn't expectin' ya up this early."</p>
<p>Sickboy plopped down on the couch beside Mark.</p>
<p>"Neither”, Mark mumbled, eyes not leaving the television.</p>
<p>"Get any?"</p>
<p>"Mm."</p>
<p>"Then why are ya shitty?"</p>
<p>"She was a school girl Si."</p>
<p>"Good on ya Marky", Simon softly bumped Mark's cheek with his fist.</p>
<p>Mark batted him away. "She was fkn fourteen."</p>
<p>Simon let out a whistle. "Fourteen...wow Ah'm impressed Rent boy."</p>
<p>"You're the one that put me on her."</p>
<p>"Ah didn't make ya stick ya cock in her."</p>
<p>Mark snorted, glaring daggers at the television.</p>
<p>"Ya get any?", Mark asked in return.</p>
<p>"Went home with Anna."</p>
<p>"Nice."</p>
<p>"Nothin’ happened though”, Simon said casually.</p>
<p>"Hook up with Alison then?"</p>
<p>"Nah, stayed with Anna all night."</p>
<p>Mark raised an eyebrow. "But ya didn't get any?"</p>
<p>"Ah said that Rents."</p>
<p>"So ya spent all night with a bird, but ya got no action?"</p>
<p>"Are ya deaf?”, Simon gave Mark a soft whack on the head.</p>
<p>Mark held his hands up in surrender. "Jus' not like ya is all."</p>
<p>Simon rubbed his eyes. "Mm. Got any gear on ya?"</p>
<p>"Nah, told ya Ahm off that shite."</p>
<p>"Course ya are. How could ah forget?"</p>
<p>"Ya can still use just cos ahm not Si."</p>
<p>"That's not how this works Rent. Ya know that."</p>
<p>"Dunnot suffer on my account."</p>
<p>"Ah dunnot suffer. Ah can kick this shite in my sleep."</p>
<p>"Speakin' of suffering. Want me tae take care of that for ya?" Mark gestured to Simon's hard on.</p>
<p>Simon shrugged, keeping his gaze on the television. "If ya like."</p>
<p>Mark crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.</p>
<p>"Think ah'm tired n' that actually."</p>
<p>Sickboy grinned. He knew the game. Accept usually the roles were reversed. Mark needy and pining. Simon lavishing the attention until he threw Mark a bone. Now Simon was the one feeling needy.</p>
<p>He put his head on Mark's boney shoulder, making sure his hair tickled the side of Mark's neck.</p>
<p>"Ya not gonna make me beg are ya Marky?"</p>
<p>"Ya deserve it ya cunt."</p>
<p>He lifted his lips to Mark's ear, grazing his lobe with his teeth. </p>
<p>"Ya want it just as much as ah do."</p>
<p>He lazily slung his arm between Renton's legs, feeling how hard he was becoming against his wrist.</p>
<p>"Fucker."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna wasn't surprised to wake up with Simon gone. In fact she was kind of relieved. She felt like they'd been intimate with each other with the absence of touch and she didn't know how to feel about it.</p>
<p>"Mornin’", she gave her grandad's shoulder a squeeze in greeting before she poured herself a coffee. The old man glanced briefly at her before returning his eyes to the newspaper he was reading.</p>
<p>"Mornin'."</p>
<p>"Coffee, tea, breakfast?", she offered.</p>
<p>"Ah'm fine for now love. Just poured myself a tea."</p>
<p>She nodded, humming to herself as she stirred her mug.</p>
<p>"Did ya have a nice time with your friends last night?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Wasn't out that long, only saw a couple of them. But it was okay."</p>
<p>She sat across from him at their small dining table, the hot mug warming her cold hands. </p>
<p>"That's nice", he said casually.</p>
<p>He hid behind his newspaper when the next words came out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"And we certainly won't talk about the young man that came creepin' out of your room this mornin'."</p>
<p>Steaming hot coffee shot right up her nose mid-swallow. She spluttered, nearly spilling the liquid everywhere.</p>
<p>"Oh my god... you saw him?"</p>
<p>"Ah spoke tae him."</p>
<p>"Oh god... I'm sorry", she covered her face out of guilt.</p>
<p>"Dunnot be. Ah found the whole thing quite amusin'."</p>
<p>"Nothin’ happened. He just spent the night."</p>
<p>"You're a grown woman. It's none of my business."</p>
<p>"I know but seriously, nothing happened. He was the perfect gentleman." Perfect might have been pushing it but she let it slide.</p>
<p>"Do ya think you'll see him again?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Well he's mates with Liz's boyfriend so it stands to reason we may cross paths."</p>
<p>Her grandfather nodded before returning his gaze to the paper.</p>
<p>A thought suddenly struck her.</p>
<p>"Did ya say he left this mornin’?"</p>
<p>"Aye. As ah was gettin' the paper."</p>
<p>That surprised her. She assumed Simon had left as soon as she fell asleep. She quietly nibbled on that nugget of information.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Taking advantage of the rare Leith sunshine, Anna found herself lying on a picnic rug in the park later that day.</p>
<p>Well it wasn't officially a park. More of a meadow really. But apparently half of Leith had the same idea. Families were gathered under the odd tree for picnics, couples walked their dogs and children kicked the soccer ball around. </p>
<p>She lay there amongst the grass in a cropped t-shirt and ripped jeans, trying to take full advantage of the harmful UV rays. She threw an arm over her eyes, regretful about her decision not bring a hat or sunglasses.</p>
<p>Anna assumed a cluster of clouds had momentarily concealed the sun, as she could no longer feel its' warm rays against her bare arms and midriff.</p>
<p>"Do ya see the beast? Have ya got it in your sights?"</p>
<p>"Clear enough, Moneypenny. This should present no significant problem."</p>
<p>She pulled her arm aside to reveal the Sean Connery impersonators with the Scottish inflections standing right above her head.</p>
<p>Simon stared at her through giant binoculars whilst Mark did the same through the telescopic sight of an air rifle pointed right at her.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you two doin’?"</p>
<p>"What are we doin'? What are ya doin' here?", Simon accused.</p>
<p>"What everyone else is doin’ here." She gestured to the other people out and about around them.</p>
<p>"Tsk tsk." Simon and Mark laid down on the blanket either side of her so she was sandwiched between them. On their elbows and stomachs, they began watching people through the toys they'd brought.</p>
<p>"Please make yaselves comfortable”, she grumbled.</p>
<p>"Ah'm gonna get some chips, you lot want anythin'?", Mark asked.</p>
<p>"Nah."</p>
<p>"No thanks Mark."</p>
<p>She was left alone with Sickboy on the picnic blanket. He continued to stare through his binoculars while she hid her eyes from the sun.</p>
<p>"Ya grandad seems alright”, he dais casually.</p>
<p>"He is."</p>
<p>"Younger than Ah thought he'd be."</p>
<p>"He's 82."</p>
<p>His gaze shot down to her. "Bullshit. He looks 60."</p>
<p>"Fountain of youth is apparently saying no to alcohol, drugs and smokin’."</p>
<p>"Pfft. At what cost though?"</p>
<p>"He'll probably outlive the both of us."</p>
<p>"Thought ya said ya were here tae look after him?"</p>
<p>She tensed up. "I am."</p>
<p>"He seems in tip top shape tae me."</p>
<p>The silence hung in the air for a moment.</p>
<p>"I quit uni with no clue of what I want to do with my life. Going back to live with him seemed like a viable option while I get my shit together”, she sighed.</p>
<p>"No parents?"</p>
<p>"Car accident."</p>
<p>"Christ. Ah'm sorry." He actually meant it.</p>
<p>"I was like 2. I don't remember them”, she dismissed him.</p>
<p>"Still. That's rough."</p>
<p>"Mm. But, my grandad grew up here and came back after he retired. We lived in London for a while."</p>
<p>"That's why your accent is all mishmashed”, he teased.</p>
<p>"I speak my own dialect”, she quipped.</p>
<p>She casually grabbed the black sunglasses resting on Sickboy's head, covering her own eyes with them.</p>
<p>"Careful, they're expensive." Not that he paid for them.</p>
<p>He looked at her properly then, stretched out enticingly on the picnic rug. </p>
<p>"Ya look nice today." </p>
<p>Her response surprised him. "Thanks. So do you. But you know that."</p>
<p>"Fashions fade, style is eternal”, he quoted Yves Saint Laurent as he gestured to his lavender t-shirt.</p>
<p>"So ya really do like my hair then”, Simon fished, his thirst for compliments showing.</p>
<p>"It suits ya. Get's ya noticed. You like attention”, she stated coolly. </p>
<p>"Aye."</p>
<p>Mark plopped back down on the blanket, the smell of hot chips wafting over them.</p>
<p>"You're looking well Mark."</p>
<p>"Thanks. Sorry about last night. Heard you and the joint didn't get along tae well."</p>
<p>Anna gave Simon a half-hearted whack to the shoulder. "You asshole. You said you wouldn't tell anybody."</p>
<p>"Yeah but that never includes Mark."</p>
<p>"Well Simon wants to fuck and be fucked by Sean Connery”, she spat.</p>
<p>A breath of silence before the boys both bursted out laughing. "That's no secret luv."</p>
<p>She had to smile. It was very easy to be around the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And from there, a bizarre friendship blossomed. One neither Simon or Anna ever saw coming. </p>
<p>Like at the pub... Anna would find herself giving a casual nod to the girls before slotting in next to Simon or Mark in the boy's booth. </p>
<p>Or Anna would come home to find Simon and her grandfather watching Bond films and debating which one had the best villian. </p>
<p>Or Mark and Simon would invite Anna over to their small flat for dinner, not that either of them cooked. It seemed to be a rotation of fish n' chips, pizza, or chinese take-out. One night she surprised them by cooking spaghetti bolognese. You'd swear they'd never had a home-cooked meal before, the way they scoffed their second and third helpings. </p>
<hr/>
<p>One warm afternoon, Simon and Anna laid in the grass at the park again. No Mark, no air rifle, no binoculars. </p>
<p>Simon watched her eat a pear. The sound of her teeth grinding and tearing into the fruit's flesh, the squelch of juice and nectar being consumed as it hit her tongue. As the fruit separated from her mouth, a droplet of juice ran down her chin and descended into the hollow of her throat. He watched its' journey intently.</p>
<p>She glanced at him mid-chew. "You wanna bite?", she offered.</p>
<p>"Nah, Ahm good."</p>
<p>His eyes returned to the sky, squinting against the sunlight that lit his hair up like a beam. </p>
<p>Anna watched him smoke a cigarette. His lips pursed around the slender cylinder, cheeks hollowed as he inhaled deeply, emphasizing his cheekbones. He detached the cig from his mouth, letting it dangle between his lithe fingers. Wisps of smoke exhaled from his nostrils, brushing past his slightly parted mouth before floating away with the breeze. He looked at her, feeling her gaze on him. "Want a drag?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "I'm good."</p>
<p>They laid in silence for a while, basking in the warmth of the late afternoon sun until Simon worked up the courage to speak.</p>
<p>"Anna, Ah have a massive favour tae ask of ya."</p>
<p>She swallowed. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Ah'd usually ask Mark, but he's busy. And this is really urgent."</p>
<p>"Well, ask me then."</p>
<p>He did. </p>
<p>She suppressed a laugh, before agreeing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So you're telling me Mark usually does this for you?"</p>
<p>"Aye. Especially the back. It's a pain in the ass tae reach."</p>
<p>Simon sat shirtless on a bar stool at the sink and mirror in his and Mark's shared tiny bathroom, while Anna hovered around him, deciding the best approach to this.</p>
<p>"I'm not a hairdresser."</p>
<p>"And ya think Rents is?"</p>
<p>"I just don't want to be blamed if I fuck this up."</p>
<p>"Ya won't fuck it up. Just put the bleach on the dark bits. Bing, bam, boom, then Bob's ya uncle."</p>
<p>She sighed, grabbing the dish with the premixed bleach in one hand and a well-used toothbrush with the other. </p>
<p>"I'll start with the back."</p>
<p>"Ah have complete and utter faith in ya."</p>
<p>She began with the nape of his neck, dipping the toothbrush in the bowl before lightly brushing it over the chocolate brown hair at his roots.</p>
<p>"I couldn't imagine you with brown hair."</p>
<p>"Aye, Ah'm not as pretty with it but Ah could still pull."</p>
<p>"I have no doubt”, she smirked.</p>
<p>"And the dark hair emphasizes my Italian heritage, not the pale Scot ya see before ya."</p>
<p>She was really concentrating now, looking at her work like a piece of art.</p>
<p>"So why couldn't Mark do this?"</p>
<p>"Ah told ya, he's busy."</p>
<p>Anna had noticed Mark's absence for the past week. "He's back on the junk again, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"Aye."</p>
<p>"Does that mean you'll be back on the junk again?"</p>
<p>"How do ya know Ah'm not already on it?", he sneered.</p>
<p>"I don't see any fresh bruises on your arm."</p>
<p>"Arm's aren't the only veiny appendages we have Anna." He winked at her in the mirror.</p>
<p>She ignored him, brushing some of his hair aside with her fingers, reaching the dark roots on top of his scalp.</p>
<p>"Ah'm not on the skag. Not yet anyway”, he admitted.</p>
<p>"How come? You and Mark always seem to mirror each other that way."</p>
<p>"Mark is a creature of habit. Ah, on the other hand, have self-control. And Ah'd still like tae be in control of myself for a while. Although, if Ah was gonna relinquish that control tae anything, it would be heroin."</p>
<p>Anna squeezed between him and the wall to work on his sideburns, careful not to brush his skin with the peroxide.</p>
<p>"So, why are ya a virgin?", Simon asked.</p>
<p>Anna had to laugh. "There's that subtlety I've come to know and love."</p>
<p>He pulled a face. "Sorry, but there's many conspiracy theories brewing inside my head."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? Like what?"</p>
<p>"Well, there's one from Spud. He thinks ya might be a lesbian."</p>
<p>"Spud. Of course he said that."</p>
<p>"Can we discredit that theory?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Never say never."</p>
<p>He stammered. "Seriously?"</p>
<p>"I mean, sexuality is so fluid. Personally, I've never found myself attracted to women the way I'm attracted to men. But as the saying goes, don't knock it till ya try it. And I'm yet to try it."</p>
<p>He nodded slowly. "Huh, that's an interesting point."</p>
<p>"You've been with men." It wasn't a question, but it was said without judgment.</p>
<p>"Aye." He answered anyway.</p>
<p>"Do you gravitate to one sex over another?"</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. "Ah mean, sex is sex. In some ways, the comparison between a lad and a lass is like chalk and cheese. In other ways, it's very similar. Sometimes it just comes down tae the vibe in that moment."</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting such a profound answer. I was expecting you to say a hole's a hole."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Well, in a lot of instances, it is. Just fucking, Ah mean."</p>
<p>"And what is it with Mark?", she asked softly.</p>
<p>A long stretch of silence.</p>
<p>He swallowed. "What gave it away?"</p>
<p>"I doubt the rest of the group knows about it. But, I can see it. The looks you give each other. The way your hands touch from time to time. It's an intense thing to be in the presence of sometimes."</p>
<p>"Does it make ya uncomfortable?", he asked, self-conscious all of a sudden.</p>
<p>"No. Not at all." She meant that.</p>
<p>"Oh my god...", Sickboy began.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You think it's hot don't ya?", he said slyly, his inner sleaze returning.</p>
<p>"Shut up”, she dismissed him, avoiding his gaze.</p>
<p>"Admit it. The thought of me and Mark together turns ya on."</p>
<p>"Do you want me to fuck up your hair? Especially when I'm at such a crucial point?", she snapped.</p>
<p>She came to stand in front of his face, brushing along the hairline around his forehead. </p>
<p>"This isn't over”, he said quietly, continuing to smirk at her.</p>
<p>She shook her head impatiently, changing the subject.</p>
<p>"I'm virgin because of a lot of things."</p>
<p>"What things are they?"</p>
<p>"The main reason would be my anxiety. During my first year of uni, I was attacked walking home one night."</p>
<p>"Oh shit-"</p>
<p>"Mugged is probably a better word for it. There was like 3 or 4 of them in masks. I had my headphones in so they took me by surprise. But one of them tried it on me, was on top of me. Luckily, they were scared off by a passing car before anything else could happen." It surprised her how easy it felt to talk about it now, especially with Simon.</p>
<p>"Anna, Ah'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's fine. I'm over it. I've done the therapy. On the meds. Good as new."</p>
<p>"Did they catch the fuckers?", genuine anger rippled threw him.</p>
<p>"Nah. It was dark, and they were covered head to toe in black. Couldn't even hear their voices."</p>
<p>She cleared her throat before continuing.</p>
<p>"But yeah, I guess being vulnerable. Being exposed. Giving your complete control and trust to someone. It took me a long time to even consider being alone with a man again. Other than my grandad of course."</p>
<p>He felt really bad for making light of the whole virgin thing now. She wasn't a prude. She wasn't religious or uptight. She wasn't even picky. She was traumatized.</p>
<p>"But even that aside, I have really always just been focussed on myself. No one's ever really caught my eye..."</p>
<p>The 'until now' hung in the air like a pressure valve ready to burst. </p>
<p><em>Say it</em>, she mentally urged herself. She opened her mouth, but he spoke first.</p>
<p>"Don't", he said softly.</p>
<p>He read her mind.</p>
<p>Her heart sank a little.</p>
<p><em>I've turned him off. Great overshare there Anna</em>.</p>
<p>"Don't?"</p>
<p>He slowly shook his head, unable to meet her eyes in the mirror.</p>
<p>She nodded, snaking her arm around to place the bowl and toothbrush on the basin in front of him.</p>
<p>"Your hair's done."</p>
<p>She peeled the plastic gloves off and chucked them in the tiny bin in the corner. </p>
<p>"I'll leave you to it then."</p>
<p>She'd shared something deeply personal, only to be rejected for it.</p>
<p>"Wait, Ah thought ya were staying for dinner?"</p>
<p>"I gotta check on grandad."</p>
<p>"Ya said he was out at the senior center tonight?"</p>
<p>She threw her hands up, exasperated.</p>
<p>"I just wanna be alone Sickboy. Okay?"</p>
<p>That was one of the ways she was different from Mark. He used his birth name, Simon, when he was shitty or being serious. Anna used Sickboy. As if to depersonalize Simon from her. </p>
<p>If his scalp wasn't burning like a mothafucker, he would have asked her to stay. Instead, she left him watching after her as she exited the flat.</p>
<p>He jumped in the shower, washing out all the chemicals before they leaked into his brain. He scrubbed at his skull with his fingernails harshly, punishing himself for being such a dick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very aware of how uneven and inconsistent my attempt at a Scottish accent is but we digress...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna unlocked her front door just as the telephone was ringing from inside. She quickly ran to the kitchen, answering on the fourth ring.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Hey Anna, glad Ah caught ya."</p>
<p>"Grandad, is everythin’ okay?"</p>
<p>"Everythin's fine. Ah was just callin' tae let ya know that Ah'll be stayin' with an ol' lady friend of mine tonight."</p>
<p>"What lady friend? You don't have lady friends?"</p>
<p>"Ah do on occasion have a social life separate from ya my dear."</p>
<p>"Well I don't need to know the details. I'll see you tomorrow then?"</p>
<p>"Aye. Have a good night my dear."</p>
<p>She hung the phone up on its' hook before getting changed into her baggy sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. Grabbing the pint of chocolate ice-cream from the freezer, she stretched out on the couch and flicked the channels on the tv. </p>
<p>She dug her spoon into the fresh pint when the front door buzzed. She groaned, popping the spoon into her mouth. She shuffled to the door quietly, peaking through the peep hole.</p>
<p>Simon. In all his glory.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nope.</em>
</p>
<p>She crept back to the couch, turning the television volume down slightly.</p>
<p>Another buzz followed by some heavy knocking.</p>
<p>"Anna, Ah know you're in there! Let me in."</p>
<p>She ignored him. </p>
<p>Another bout of ferocious knocking.</p>
<p>Then silence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh, maybe he got the message-</em>
</p>
<p>The fiddling of a lock and key.</p>
<p>"What the fu-"</p>
<p>Simon burst into the living room, spare key dangling in his hand.</p>
<p>"I knew I should have changed the hiding spot", she mumbled around a spoonful of ice-cream.</p>
<p>"Why didn't ya let me in?"</p>
<p>"Simon, I'm not in the mood for this alright? I'm tired and it's late."</p>
<p>"We need tae have a chat."</p>
<p>"God, about what?"</p>
<p>"About what's goin' on here."</p>
<p>"What's goin’ on here is I'm tryin’ to eat this pint to myself before crawlin’ into bed and I'm being so rudely interrupted."</p>
<p>He sat in the arm chair across from her.</p>
<p>"Ah'm tryin' tae be serious with ya."</p>
<p>"Don't. Please, Sickboy there's nothin’ to say. We're all good okay? Nothin’ to chat about."</p>
<p>"Ah want ya Anna. Ah really do."</p>
<p>"Please stop..."</p>
<p>"But ah need ya tae know some things-"</p>
<p>"Sickboy, enough-"</p>
<p>"Would ya shut up and let me speak for a minute Anna? This is important."</p>
<p>She closed her mouth, looking down at her ice-cream.</p>
<p>"From the beginnin’, Ah've seen ya as this challenge tae be conquered. Another trophy tae put on the shelf. Shaggin' the virgin was the ultimate goal. And then ah dunno what happened, but ah've never felt more at ease with someone other than Mark, than ah have with ya. Ah see ya as a mate. But not like just a mate. A mate ah want to shag, but still with ya always bein' there. Like a soulmate or sumthin'. Fuck, Ah not explainin' this right..."</p>
<p>He trailed off, caught in his own thoughts for a moment.</p>
<p>"But then today, what ya told me. It made me realize how bad Ah person ah actually am. A fucked up thing happened to ya, and ah've just seen ya as this big game to win. When ah've been seein' ya resistance towards me as bein' a prude or somethin'. Ah'm just so fucked up and ah wouldn't blame ya for thinkin' it tae."</p>
<p>"Simon, you are fucked up. But so am I. So is everybody. We're human beings and the world is fucked and we do all kinds of shit to survive it. But you're not evil", she said.</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p>"No. You're not good by any means either, but you're not evil. You're just Simon. I knew about ya little wager the whole time. That's why I told ya to fuck off."</p>
<p>He looked at her in shock. "How'd ya know about it?"</p>
<p>"Tommy told Liz. Liz told me. Mark mentioned somethin' too."</p>
<p>"Those disloyal bastards."</p>
<p>"I think I would have figured it out anyway. Like I said, you're not subtle”, she teased.</p>
<p>Simon rethought his whole approach to life in that moment.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I'm glad we cleared the air. This afternoon was weird but now we can go back to being mates. No harm done”, she said dismissively, glad to wrap up the conversation.</p>
<p>"Wait, ya didn't want tae say anythin' else tae me?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Hasn't everythin' been said?"</p>
<p>"Nah, like ya said. This afternoon was weird. Why?"</p>
<p>She paused, looking back down at her ice-cream. "It doesn't matter anymore."</p>
<p>"Aye, it does”, he stated with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>She knew that he knew. He knew that she knew that he knew. "You're an asshole”, she said blankly.</p>
<p>"Aye, but we're not discussin' that anymore."</p>
<p>She sighed long hard. "Despite ya little bet, I too have seen more to you than I thought was there. I find myself actually enjoyin' your company."</p>
<p>"And?", he prompted.</p>
<p>"And...in a moment of weakness...I found myself wantin’ ya too."</p>
<p>"Is that right?", he said smugly.</p>
<p>"But the moment's gone now.”</p>
<p>"Has it?"</p>
<p>"Yes. So we don't have to discuss this anymore okay? We're all good now. So why don't we call it a night and I'll catch you tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Ya want me tae leave?"</p>
<p>"Well I feel like we've said everything there is to say, no?"</p>
<p>He had a sudden thought. "You're right. We have."</p>
<p>He stood from the chair, gesturing for her to see him out.</p>
<p>She got up from her perch and followed him to the door.</p>
<p>"Maybe go check on Mark, and make sure he hasn't died in a ditch somewhere. I miss him."</p>
<p>"Aye, ah'll do that."</p>
<p>"See ya later Si."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Anna."</p>
<p>She closed the door on him before turning back to the lounge room. She got three steps when she heard the doorbell.</p>
<p>She sighed, turning back to see Simon still standing on the porch through the peephole.</p>
<p>"Did ya leave somethin'?"</p>
<p>"Aye, Ah did."</p>
<p>She unlatched the door and opened it.</p>
<p>"What'd ya forget-"</p>
<p>He strode in with one big step, giving her no opportunity to back away. </p>
<p>His mouth was on hers in one sweeping movement, his hands encircling her face with one hand in her hair and the other on her jaw bone. She drew a breath in sharply, unable to pull away. He took advantage. Deepening the kiss so his mouth hotly enveloped hers, he inserted his tongue, flicking it against her own and eliciting a moan from deep inside her throat.</p>
<p>She felt a hot coil rooted within her gut send sparks down towards her groin. The hand in her hair tugged her head back slightly, allowing their mouths to part before he pressed his teeth lightly against the angle of her chin.</p>
<p>"Has the moment returned Anna?" His voice was low, mocking, and slightly out of breath.</p>
<p>She panted, logical thoughts escaping her.</p>
<p>"Fuck you", she whispered as she snaked her hand into his freshly bleached locks, forcing his mouth back to hers.</p>
<p>She could feel his smug grin against her mouth. She bit his lip hard, earning a groan from him as the metallic taste of blood burst across her tongue.</p>
<p>His hands travelled down to her waist, pulling her flush against him so the hardness of his groin could be felt by hers. </p>
<p>She whimpered, throwing her head back while still clutching at his shoulders for dear life.</p>
<p>"Feel how bad Ah want ya Anna?"</p>
<p>He managed to insert a leg between hers, intensifying the angle that hit right at her core.</p>
<p>She pulled herself up to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>"I hate you so much right now", she panted.</p>
<p>"Really? Doesn't feel like it."</p>
<p>He was right. Her hips had instinctively starting grinding against his hardness, desperate for friction of the worst kind. </p>
<p>She clawed at his neck, digging her nails into his skin. She hoped she'd drawn blood, just to swipe the stupid smirk off his handsome face. He winced slightly, but it only added to the sensation.</p>
<p>"Tell me ya want it", he whispered hotly before tracing the shell of her ear with his serpent tongue.</p>
<p>Anna hated him for this. The stroking his ego so desperately needed. She wouldn't beg. She stopped her hips from grinding, letting her hands be supported by his shoulders and resting her forehead against his chest as she caught her breath. </p>
<p>She took a step back, and then another. </p>
<p>"Maybe we better quit while we're ahead."</p>
<p>She knew her neck and cheeks were flushed. Knew she was a panting mess. </p>
<p>He kicked the front door shut behind him.</p>
<p>She backed away as he tried to close the distance between them again. They'd reached the bottom of the stairs as she stumbled backwards, landing on the third step with her elbows braced against the carpet.</p>
<p>"And leave ya in this state? What kind of gentleman would Ah be tae not provide ya some relief?"</p>
<p>She bit her lip as his eyes bored down into hers, each daring the other to beg for it. To give in.</p>
<p>Anna let out a breathy laugh as an evil idea came to her.</p>
<p>She leaned back against the staircase, the awkward angle making her spine curve. She lay her palms flat against her torso, stroking up her stomach with one hand and travelling down towards her inner thigh with the other. Her baggy t-shirt rode up against her hand, baring the ivory skin of her stomach as her palm reached her clothed breast.</p>
<p>Simon's dark eyebrows rose as he watched her display. <br/>"What are ya doin?" His voice was strained as his eyes travelled between each of her hands.</p>
<p>"Givin’ myself some relief. After all, I've been doin’ it myself long before you came along Sickboy." </p>
<p>She squeezed her left breast, her spine arching even more in response. She moved her other palm slowly against her core, the baggy sweats adding another layer of tension. She let out a throaty keen, squeezing her eyes shut and letting her mouth fall open slightly. </p>
<p>Would she usually react this way to herself? Probably not. But knowing that Simon was watching her, it only urged her on.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, she hadn't noticed him beginning to palm himself through his trousers, all the while never taking his eyes off her.</p>
<p>She let out another breathy moan, arching her hips up into her hand. "Ugnf, ahh, Si..."</p>
<p>And that was his undoing. He ripped his blazer off for a second time that night, only this time he nearly tore the stitching at the sleeves. He didn't care. He threw it behind him before folding his lanky body on top of hers as best he could. He brushed her hands aside, replacing them with his own as he sucked the column of her bared throat. </p>
<p>This time her moan was genuine as he kneaded her breast and rutted his curved palm against her core. Her own hand proceeded to claw at the carpeted steps while the other did the same with Sickboy's hair, pulling at his scalp roughly.</p>
<p>He loved it. Loved the pain of her nails digging into his skull. Loved the feel of her soft heat against his palms. Loved watching her come apart underneath him. Loved hearing his name amongst her panting whines.</p>
<p>He marked her neck with his lips, already seeing the cherry bruise form at the hollow of her collarbone.</p>
<p>She was pawing at him now, arching up against him erractically as her whines grew more desperate. </p>
<p>He brought his mouth to her ear again.</p>
<p>"Ah'm gonna make ya cum on this staircase Anna", he said bluntly and without remorse.</p>
<p>His words, his movements, his body against hers. It was all too much. </p>
<p>The coil broke, unfurling into an electric current that beamed at her center, through to her breasts and up her throat as she cried out.</p>
<p>He bit her shoulder through the material of her t-shirt. As a reminder that he was there, riding her through it as she came apart in his hands. </p>
<p>Her face melted into orgasmic bliss as she came down, the little aftershocks liquefying her bones.</p>
<p>She slowly stretched her arms above her head like a minx kitten as a serene smile caressed her face, even though the steps beneath her were now jutting out against her spine uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"I win."</p>
<p>He scoffed. "Ah think it was closer tae a draw."</p>
<p>"How do you figure that?"</p>
<p>"Because now Ah know ya touch yaself at the thought of me."</p>
<p>"That's what you think”, she bit back.</p>
<p>He nibbled and sucked at her earlobe.</p>
<p>"Should Ah fuck ya now on this staircase Anna?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. A second of dejected lashings whipped through his brain. A wave of relief however came over him when she said , "Bed."</p>
<p>He grinned like a Cheshire cat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obviously there's more to come. Hope you've enjoyed so far. :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>